Talk:NightClan
Tigerfire slowly stalked toward Dewnose and Thicketpelt, he didn't make any move to attack, he just picked up Hawksight. He looked at Tigerfire and Dewnose then said "Good fight, but next time won't be as easy." he then walked off -- "Yeah..." Thicketpelt said before going to return to ThunderClan camp. --- TG, TP and HS Stonepaw's eyes widened, gagging sligtly as the agony in her throat throbbed. "I can't, it-" She was caught off as more blood spilled onto the ground. The apprentice's vision was beginning to grow hazy as her breathing caught off gaurd. "S-Snowpaw!" She squeaked with pain. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:36, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar turned around as she heard Stonepaw's call of help. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the young apprentice. We don't have a medicine cat yet... The she-cat thought a little negatively about it. Sunstar knew some herbs but she didn't really know everything. NightClan would have to improvise from any other information they already know. Sunstar sniffed Stonepaw carefully, her own blood from her head wound dripped over onto the ground and also hit Stonepaw on accident. "Stay awake, Stonepaw. You'll be fine, and make it back to camp." Sunstar's first priority now was to get her cats back to camp safely. The border would be dealt with some other time eventually. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 07:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ((Didn't ebony bite her in the neck?)) Snowpaw was unsure what to do. She couldn't drag her sister of the wound would become worse.~Snowpaw ((Idk, he bit her again when she got stuck.)) Stonepaw grunted, agony slitting through her throat like a claw. She curtly nodded, limping forward after Snowpaw. "C-Cobwebs..." She yelped, her eyes widening as blood spilled onto the ground. Stonepaw's pelt was draped with scarlet, and her fur was tied in knots... Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:02, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Snaketail was in the warriors den. He grabbed a mouse and ate it. He went outside into the clearing. He heard yelping of another cat. He was new so he didn't now all of the cats yet. A10 (talk) 12:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 Snaketail walked into the clearing, his tail shaking. Snaketail was in the mood for a patrol. He plumped on the grassy floor, getting very bored. --A10 (talk) 20:10, July 25, 2015 (UTC)A10 After Stonepaw had painfully traveled back to the Camp, her pelt was fully covered with blood, gasping with each step she called out for help. "Snowpaw, my throat." She yowled, gurgling slightly. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:37, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ((NOO RIPPLE. SHE CANT DIE!!!!! SNOWPAW HAS ONLY ONE SISTER)) Snowpaw's eyes filled in fear. She guided her sister back to camp, mostly pushing her towards the medicine cat den. "I should know a few herbs." She found a lead that smelled like a plant she knew would stop infection, but she couldn't quite remember the name. Chewing it to a bitter poultice, she rubbed it onto her sister's throat and neck, adding cobwebs with her paws carefully. "You should be good until you get full treatment. Now don't move your neck." She gave her sister a poppy seed and layed down next to her badly wounded sister, not caring to look at her own wounds.~Snowpaw Snaketail looked swiftly at the entrance. When he saw the bleeding cat, he got feared. He followed them to the medicine den. Snaketail then slowly left, still keeping an eye. A10 (talk) 12:10, July 26, 2015 (UTC)A10 Sunstar ran to fetch wet moss, only to return and find Stonepaw gone. She sniffed around and sat a trail of blood which she followed back into the camp. She gave Snaketail a nod of greeting before rushing to find Snowpaw already caring for Stonepaw. She dropped the moss and let off a small sigh of relief, "I can't believe you were able to at least do that..." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 20:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw nodded. "I was in the medicine den for a while so I picked up a few herbs." ~Snowpaw Stonepaw's vision got blurry and the pounding of her heart echoed loudly in her ears. Soon she was casted away into darkness, losing control of her body as she fell onto her side, barely breathing. The cobwebs around her throat tightened, and the blood began to soak on the white material, cotting heavilly. Snowpaw? Where are you? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Snaketail was to worried about Stonepaw, so he left the warriors den very fast, breathing through his mouth. He stopped as he haulted the medicine den. He tip-toed in seeing Stonepaw lay in there, not breathing. Snaketail got worried and came over to Stonepaw. "Is he dead?!" Snaketail moaned a little. He started licking Stonepaws body. How come I have to see such sadness on a day when I join the Clan? Thought Snaketail. --A10 (talk) 14:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC)A10 Snowpaw let out a sad whimper. "Don't leave me Stonepaw, don't leave me alone." She hurried her face into her sister's pelt, begging StarClan it wasn't her time. She shuffled close to Stonepaw and wrapped her paws over the blood stained body, weeping hard. ((NOOO RIPPLE YOU CANT!))~Snowpaw ((This is just... Sad O.O)) Snaketail wrapped his tail slowly around Snowpaw. "Its okay, I hope StarClan can give Stonepaw another chance to live..." Snake stared at the body, praying StarClan. A10 (talk) 22:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC)A10 Stonepaw's heart still was heard in her ears, but she couldn't move a muscle. A lot of blood was missing from her body, causing numbness. Stonepaw longed for a piece of prey, but most of all, she missed the sweet scent of her sister. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Is Stone unconscious?))~''☾Darkshine903☽ 01:46, July 29, 2015 (UTC)